Love Isn't Only For The Night
by WinterIsHere
Summary: Robb grows closer to Jon as his departure for The Wall grows nearer. Gets a little SLASHy. First fanfic, please R & R.


Okay so here's my first fanfic. I'm really annoyed with flow and the general feel that it ended up with so I think I'm gonna leave this as a crappy one-shot... I have a better attempt at a Jon/Robb story going if you look at my profile. Still, review and let me know what you think. Ta xo

**Do not own the characters or the world it's set in, don't sue me as I am broke**

* * *

Robb couldn't help but stare into Jons eyes from across the table, that beautiful smile always captivated him. Jon caught his eye, but only for a moment before returning to his conversation with Arya. They were laughing, probably at the expense of Brans failed attempts at archery. Oh, Jons laugh. It cut deep within Robb and forced a grin onto his face as he watched his half-brother joking around. He so longed to stroll over to their table, but that would arouse suspicion. Robb returned to his meal and conversation with Theon, but his mind wandered.

Robb had never expected his affection for Jon to grow stronger than the begs of the flesh, but in the weeks since Jon had expressed an interest in joining The Nights Watch Robb imagined his life without Jon, and he didn't like it. He found himself lingering much longer after their nights together, holding him close and kissing him where he used to leave before Jon had even wiped his come from his lips. He felt the need to be close to Jon, not just to fuck him as they'd done for years. He wanted to hear Jon speak of his day, not just scream his name.

Robb knew Jon was enjoying the extra attention, Jon had always wanted more than just sex from Robb, he suspected that Jon truly loved him. But Jon would never speak of such things. Jon knew he was a bastard, not a real Stark and could never be found naked in Robbs bed. Robb had always tried to stay cold. He would tell himself that it is nothing but sex, it isn't wrong, it's just a release. But as Robb let himself sink deeper and deeper into his affections for his half-brother, the time of Jons departure drew nearer.

Dinner had progressed and Robb had done his best not to stare at Jon by drinking all the ale he could stomach and joking around with Theon. It had always surprised Robb that he and Theon had never found themselves in bed together, what with all the alcohol they had shared together over the years. But Theon was happy to fuck his whores whereas Robb had never been much of a fan, but wouldn't deny there were some nights he had taken comfort in a paid embrace. Now that he was thinking about it, these were always nights that Jon had been away, was it a co-incidence? He decided not to dwell on Jon any longer, he was Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell. He was to take a wife and father many children. He was not a bastard or a peasant that had no honor to uphold and could be found out fucking his brother without consequence. He washed away these thoughts with another swig from his cup.

Later that night, after dinner had finished and the cold air had called everyone to their beds Robb found Jon to be on his mind again. He thought back their childhood. They had always shared a bed for warmth on the colder nights, as Sansa did with Arya and Bran with Rickon. Nothing ever came of it until they were reaching puberty, and one night Jon had noticed Robb become hard during the night and spooned in closer to him. As they started holding each other closer each cold night, Robb had become eager for the coldest nights to come.

He'll never forget their first night together. It was very cold and they were laying naked against each other with thick blankets on top of them for warmth. Robb was behind Jon, spooning him softly. When he was sure Jon was asleep Robb had began to run his hands up and down Jons body, until he reached Jons cock. He began stroking it and as Jon awoke his face turned back towards him, "Wha... what are you doing?" Jon stuttered, almost moaning. "Shh, just let it happen" Robb whispered before pressing his lips against Jons. Robb wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, he had never been this intimate with anyone before this night. Still, they kissed passionately. Robb continued to stroke Jons cock until he came, then rolled to his back. Jon got on top of Robb and kissed his way down his body, until he had Robbs now painfully hard cock in his mouth. It shocked Jon at first, he was not expecting such size and choked a little, but continued to roll his tongue around the head pumping the shaft until he tasted his half-brothers sweet juices jet into his mouth. Jon had swallowed quickly, and they went back to spooning, and slept until morning.

Robb remembered what happened the next morning, he awoke naked next to his bastard brother, with come dry on his hand and cock. He felt as though he should ashamed. He made a bargain with himself that it was only sex and nothing more. Just a way to get off, not passionate or loving or any of that nonsense. He now recounted the many times he had Jon since that night, and noticed that he very rarely kissed Jon, and never as passionately as that first time. Robb would also never stay the entire night, and if it was Jon who came to his room, he would ask Jon to leave afterwoods, sometimes without even getting him off. The first few times he had felt a burning desire to hold him, to caress him, to love him. But he would not let those emotions show, and as the years went by, he forgot those emotions existed. He never knew what Jon thought of all this, and Jon never said anything. It was as if Jon was happy just to be Robbs sex toy, but Robb knew Jon had always wanted more than that, that he felt more than lust for him. These buried feelings of desire, of love, were now bubbling up to the surface, and he felt as if Jon knew it. He wrestled with his thoughts and forced himself to sleep. "They will be gone by morning" he told himself and he drifted off.


End file.
